


Their Jedi

by PRFury



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alzoc III, Anakin Skywalker in the background, Canon divergent possibly, Gen, Krell had it coming let's be honest, Obi-Wan Kenobi in the background, Padawan Tano is mentioned once, punch a mofo in the face, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: Captain Lobo was fairly certain their Jedi didn’t like them
Kudos: 10





	Their Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a Clone with the same designation, I apologize in advance. I literally used a number generator today, it is purely coincidental. The same for the Battalion number (although I had to invert the numbers because 313 is on wookiepedia as the Lost Legion)

Captain Lobo was fairly certain their Jedi didn’t like them.

She didn’t yell at them. She didn’t call them by their numbers. She certainly never made any of his men feel like they weren’t wanted.

But she didn’t chat with them off the field, and when she did it was strictly business. She didn’t join with them during mealtimes often, preferring to keep to herself most of the time with some sort of listening device in her ears, the connecting wires leading to somewhere in her robes. He didn’t think he’d ever heard her laugh before, let alone smile.

Hell, even Fang didn’t know too much about her, she preferred to tend to her own wounds as much as possible. She was as much a mystery to them all as Wraith was to other battalions when they had to partner up for a mission.

Currently they were on one such mission with General Krell. He had to resist swearing out loud when his Jedi mentioned they would be working alongside Krell to retake Alzoc III, although he was certain she’d groaned in the slightest at the news as well. Or maybe it had to do with Alzoc III being an ice planet and if there was one thing he knew about his Jedi was she did not do cold. Ever.

The two battalions had been planetside for a week and a half and all they had to show for it was a load of not much. Intel had confirmed Separatist presence but they’d yet to engage in the enemy. After 2 solid weeks and no sign of Separatists, the Jedi contacted the Council on Coruscant to request a Naval ship be sent to assist with a planetary scan, they were advised one would there within 6 hours. Which left them with 6 hours of yet more waiting. And cleaning their armor and weapons. And waiting. And napping as much as possible which was a rare gift in itself.

Lobo was taking advantage of this rare opportunity when he felt someone nearby and woke with a start. She was just starting to crouch when he came to, a soft apology for waking him on her lips. But she had a plan and didn’t feel it could wait. That roused him from the last vestiges of sleep, she normally was more patient than General Kenobi it seemed most of the time.

“Captain, grab four of your best and meet me at my quarters in 15 minutes. Tell no one, especially Krell’s men. Please.”

Wasting no time, he went in search of the rest of his batchers and headed to her quarters as requested. The others stumbled into her tent still coming out of their own naps except for Ghost who they were all certain could function on less sleep than she could. Their Jedi was merely sitting on her bedding, a holomap of their surroundings before her. She motioned for them to sit around the map, explaining what she had in mind that couldn’t wait.

A recon mission to where they’d been advised the Separatist base was located. Most intel had been reliable as of late. But given who they were working with on this particular mission, she didn’t feel comfortable rushing in without knowing precisely what they were getting into. Which is where Lobo and his team were to come in. She wanted to know exactly what they were dealing with. How many droids could they see, any Generals on their side? Weapons? What? What could they expect so a plan could be drawn up. And she wanted it done before their 6 hour waiting period was up which left them with just over 4 hours to get in, get the details and get out. Should be simple enough Lobo thought to himself, a sentiment echoed in Banshee’s face as well.

They quietly left her tent and made their way to the other side of what they’d drawn up for No Man’s Land. Sure enough, the intel came through for them. They saw no less than 1,500 droids in neat orderly formations. A weapon of some sort, maybe a cannon. No Generals as far they could see. Ghost got into a higher position and confirmed only one ship on their side. Should be easy pickings for both battalions to pick off.

All five made it back with 30 minutes to spare thanks in part to their armor mostly blending in with the snow, worried the Green and Gray markings would give them away. She was exactly where they’d left her, only this time she had a rather unpleasant guest with her. General Krell was attempting to tell her what the men would be doing, despite the scan not even begun, and she was doing her best to stall until at the very least the recon information came through. Lobo entered in long enough to get her attention and slipped out.

She cut off Krell and exited, ignoring his attempts to frighten her into staying.

“Captain, what news do you bring?” She peered up at him, her gaze intense in a neutral face. The men immediately began briefing her on what they saw, being succinct to get as much info out before anyone could interrupt them. They finished just as Krell and his Captain caught up to them.

“General Krell, my men have gathered more information that will prove valuable to the success of this mission. I suggest we convene in the Command tent and formulate a more effective plan there, one with a greater chance of success now.” She squared up her shoulders slightly as she made the suggestion, walking to the tent in question with Lobo right on her heels. Krell and his captain had no choice but to follow her.

It wasn’t a secret in the Army that Krell’s tactics were notorious for higher trooper deaths than any other Jedi. But every time she would suggest a route to take, he would try to change it to a forward march straight through the middle of NML. Come at them from the left and right to out flank them, too sneaky he’d say, we should push forward. Wait until cover of darkness, they couldn’t wait that long and needed to push their advantage (this warranted a glance to Lobo, her face showing the same confusion he felt) if they were to be successful. At that moment, the Ship in orbit signaled them and advised them of nothing they did not already know but it was still nice to have overhead confirmation. The Admiral on board advised they would also be their ride home once the planet was reclaimed for the Republic.

As the transmission ended, Krell began a barrage of criticism at his counterpart for her lack of decisive planning. Her voice remained quiet and calm as she continued to offer suggestions, this time advising him her intent was to have everyone alive as much as possible, if it wasn’t too hard a concept for him to grasp.

“I don’t know why you’re so concerned for them. After all, they’re only Clones. They’re –“ He didn’t get to finish his statement as she leaped onto the table to punch him squarely in his face, knocking him back just slightly. Taken off guard, he halted in his own attack when he saw she’d grasped her lightsaber, ready to fight him further, a dark look on her face. Lobo had seen her face that angry only one other time, another planet another time when the locals had referred to them as organic droids.

Krell must have sensed something else within her for he decided – for once – to simply leave the tent without another word. That left Lobo, Krell’s captain, and his Jedi. She turned back to the table as if she hadn’t punched a fellow Jedi, her gaze reassessing the map before her.

“Captain… I’m sorry, I don’t know your name? What do your men call you?” She looked apologetic at not knowing the other man’s name, but he merely shrugged and gave her a salute.

“General. My designation is CT-772.” It didn’t seem to faze him that he still referred to himself by his designation, but Lobo startled a little. He wondered how many other of Krell’s men didn’t have numbers? Knowing what he knew about the General, he was certain all of them didn’t have names, only designations.

Lobo was certain his Jedi didn’t care however.

“Well then, CT-772, do you have any recommendations for how we should proceed? We have 2 hours until it gets dark. And cold. Captain Lobo, what about you?” Used to her asking him for recommendations, he leaned over the holomap and began to go into detail the plan he’d begun on his recon. When he got to parts of his plan he hadn’t formulated yet, 772 stepped in to offer his own ideas. Together, the two of them worked out a way to what they both was certain to give them victory. Lobo looked over to see what his Jedi thought of the plan. She merely nodded in agreement and asked them to begin relaying the information, she would let Krell know and left the tent in search of the other Jedi.

It took them the remaining 2 hours of light to make sure everyone knew of the plan which would commence at dawn. Finally, LightsOut arrived and they all gathered into heat conserving piles to sleep through the night.

The dawn found them fully kitted up and ready to move out, but no sign of either Jedi General. 772 and his men didn’t seem upset by this, they mentioned offhand that Krell would bring up the rear. Lobo however, was concerned. She was like Kenobi and Skywalker, up in the front with her men despite being smaller than Padawan Tano. After searching for a few minutes, they caught her approaching them shivering in her cold weather gear and her right hand wrapped up, presumably from the punch yesterday afternoon.

“Captains, are we ready? Men! Let’s move out.” However, she let Lobo take the lead, following his direction and playing her part as laid out. It took them longer than they’d thought it would to achieve the victory they’d planned for, and indeed a few men lost their lives, but eventually the droid army was beaten down to nothing. As the men made their way through the base to pick off the remaining droids, Fang began to treat the wounded with Wraith assisting.

Wraith never assisted with the wounded unless he was trying to avoid the Nothingness that threatened to overcome him. Fang knew it had to do with what they’d heard Krell say about them and how Krell’s men behaved. It felt like hours as they continued through the battlefield, searching for yet one more trooper to bring back to the land of the Living.

They didn’t expect to see her kneeling over a Shiny, recently assigned to Krell’s men it looked like, speaking quietly to the trooper as his breathing became ragged and then soft and then no more. She carefully took his helmet lying next to him and placed it on his chest, facing backward. Fang watched her, stunned, as she made her way to the rest of the Fallen, placing their helmets on their chest in the same manner. She continued silently, quieter than Ghost, making sure each man who died that day was attended to. When she was finished, she ordered everyone back to base.

This time they marched directly through what was once No Man’s Land, now reclaimed for the Republic. While en route, she signaled the ship in orbit to request pick-ups and medical assistance.

Both groups of men silently made their way back to base when Barrell spoke up asking where General Krell was. All the men stopped, looking around to see where he could be. The general was a Besalisk and not very hard to miss, yet no one noticed him bring up the rear of the battle. Lobo turned to ask his Jedi when he noticed she’d kept on marching back to base.

“Sir, General Krell is missing. Should we formulate a search party?” Honestly he was hoping to not have to risk more good men to look for him but wouldn’t argue it if she asked them to. She finally stopped and turned to look at him, a strange look on her face.

“General Krell did not join us today. He was unexpectedly detained after last night and remained at Base.”

772 joined them, his posture wary.

“Sir, what do you mean the General was detained?”

“I mean I couldn’t have him ruining all the planning you two did, so I convinced him to stay behind and… guard the base as it were.” She turned to continue back to base at a quickened pace, the sooner they got everything packed up the sooner she’d be back on a warm ship with warmth and blankets and heat. And far away from this cold.

The two captains shared a glance and followed after her. When they finally made it back, Mick, one of the men who stayed with the base, approached them somewhat confused. He’d found the General. Tied up in his quarters, with a gag over his mouth. The two captains slowly turned to look at her, an unapologetic look about her.

“He refused to apologize for his attitude in the meeting. I didn’t want to deal with his attitude during the battle. Besides, you have to admit he’s much better like this.”

“But sir, why –“

“You are all more than numbers, CT-772. Every one of you.” And with that, she went to go pack her own gear for loading.

It took less than half the time to pack up the entire base than it did to unload and set up, ending with Krell being dragged onto the last LAAT/i still bound and gagged at the request of the other General. She stayed close by him, her hand casually on her lightsaber should he try to Force his way to freedom, something she couldn’t have him doing until he was brought before the Council.

When everyone got back to the ship, Lobo went to check on his men, 772 joining him to do the same.

They found her in the Clone Trooper quarters, talking quietly with some of the other Shinies, the way she always did after a battle. When she caught sight of the two Captains, she stood to make room for them on the bunk she’d been sitting at, choosing to go to the bunk on the other side and continue talking with them. A few minutes later, she stood to go to another group of troopers, motioning to the Shinies they could remain seated as their captains probably wished to talk with them.

Lobo watched she sat with Wraith, her hands where he could see them, palms up. They were a row over so he couldn’t hear them, but he watched as Wraith’s frame relaxed a bit. She led his batcher through a simple meditation it looked like, waiting for Wraith to finish on his own before moving onto the next group of men. Lobo watched as she alternated between her own men and Krell’s men who’d decided to bunk with them on the way back to Coruscant.

He noticed her face was soft as she spoke to each man in the room, a few words here and there. Some of them got an almost smile, one of the Shinies who was practically a Greenie managed to get a small laugh out of her. He looked over at 772 and noticed his Vod take it all in with near jealousy. Finally, she completed her circuit with the group she’d started with, this time leveling her attention to 772 and Lobo.

“Captain CT-772, with your permission, I’d like to place a request for transfer for you and your men to be joined with the 131st. You and your men are excellent troopers, you and Lobo seem to work together at the very least. What say you?” Her face gave away little of what she was thinking but 772 felt certain he had a choice in the matter

“Sir, we’re just clones. What we want doesn’t matter. We’re just glad to be of service to the Republic.” He knew he was repeating an empty lie, but he couldn’t help it. He knew he’d be seen as weak and desperate if he accepted her offer immediately.

“I see. Lock. Shock. Barrell. Can you three come here for a moment? The good Captain needs a bit of convincing and you three are the only ones that can do such a thing.” The three men in question appeared almost out of nowhere, identical grins on all their faces as they reacted to her request. Lobo knew they were newly transferred, been with his Battalion just under 6 months, other than that he wasn’t certain what qualified them to speak to 772 about transferring.

Until they explained they were survivors from one of Krell’s earlier battalions, everyone else lost in a particularly gruesome battle. They nearly died themselves if not for the quick response of the medics finding them and getting them to safety as quick as they could. The first thing they all remembered after waiting to die was waking up to a Jedi, their Jedi, watching them intently. Waiting for them to decide whether to keep on living or succumb to death and join their fallen Vode. The next day they’d been reassigned to another battalion where they’d been for a few years. Until they were transferred to her battalion, under her command, with Captain Lobo.

“I’d been trying to find them for years, but when they transferred, they’d found their names and it became harder to locate them until a few months ago. But with you and your men Captain, I can put in the request now. Speaking of which. Captain. Are you content to be just a number for the rest of the war?” That got a start from him. General Krell had never allowed them names, saying over and over that clones didn’t need names. Yet here she was, asking if he content with being a number.

“Sir, if it’s permitted, we’d like to accept that transfer if possible.” 

For the first time in his life, all 12 years, Lobo saw her break into a smile as she practically ran out the room to put in the request before they got to Coruscant. Everyone settled onto their bunks to rest as much as possible.

When they arrived a few days later, Lobo found her in a meeting with the Council regarding the battle on Alzoc III, an informal debriefing with a formal report to follow she assured them. She brought up Krell’s behaviors, even admitting she punched him and tied him up to keep from the battles, actions she did not regret given how he’d been treating his men. Master Windu asked her to elaborate or if there was someone who could confirm her accusations.

CT-772 stepped forward into the holo field, slightly behind her, Lobo on the other side mirroring his position. He confirmed the truth of what she’d said, but he didn’t divulge into too many details. She straightened up at his words, a challenge to the Council. Master Yoda’s ears twitched.

“A grave oversight on our part this was. Captain, much harm to your men this has been. Correct this we will.”

“Masters, I’d like to request the Captain and his men be transferred to my command please. The paperwork was submitted last night in anticipation of this meeting. I don’t feel comfortable allowing the men to continue under General Krell’s command, especially given his history.”

“Agreed. Consider the request approved, Master Kenobi will make sure the paperwork goes through before your arrival.” Master Windu seemed almost proud of her forwardness, Lobo wondered if she was quiet within the Jedi Order as well. The transmission ended, she turned to thank them for their assistance. If everything went well with the paperwork, none of them would have to deal with Krell again. She excused herself, a slight shiver giving away her desire for yet more warmth. Lobo mentioned to 772 she always took an unusually long time to recover from ice planets.

As they walked to the Officers Quarters, 772 mentioned offhand how jealous he was that Lobo and the others had a Jedi who loved them so much. He paused in his tracks. There was no way she cared about them, 772 must be mistaken and he told him as such and asked his brother to not bring it up again. 772 reluctantly agreed.

The rest of the journey passed in silence, their Jedi either on the bridge with the Admiral or keeping to herself most of the time. Every morning and every evening she would talk with each of the men again, familiarizing herself with the newest additions under her command. A few of them had found their names, names which she began to use when speaking to them.

772 still hadn’t found a name of his own just yet. She merely encouraged him, there was a name for him, they would all help him find it. Until then, with his permission, she continued to call him 772, no CT.

When they got to Coruscant, Krell was taken into custody by the Temple Guards. Lobo watched as their Jedi made her way over the Jedi Council, pausing midway to turn and salute her men. It was something she’d done after every mission, Lobo looked forward to her farewells. But now he thought about what 772 had said as he returned her salute. The other Generals rarely if ever saluted their men. She was consistent it this, and his men enjoyed this routine.

Lobo was certain now his Jedi cared about her men.

She granted them what little privacy she could. She checked on them every day to make sure they were still doing well. She’d encouraged them to find their names.

His Jedi loved them, just not the same way they’d expected it to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So every time I imagine an OC of mine having to deal with Krell, they always. ALWAYS fight him because let's face it that BAMF deserved what happened to him.  
> It's intentional that the other Jedi doesn't have a name in writing, Lobo doesn't realize they all love her as much as she loves them.


End file.
